Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus, a method for controlling a job processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is the following image forming apparatus. When a user having the right of prior use over a user that has logged in logs into an image forming apparatus later, the image forming apparatus stores, in a setting storage unit, information of print settings that the user having logged into the image forming apparatus earlier has made in the image forming apparatus. Then, when the authentication state of the user having the right of prior use changes from a login state to a logout state, then based on the information of the print settings stored in the setting storage unit, the image forming apparatus displays a screen obtained by reproducing the state where the user having logged into the image forming apparatus earlier has made the print settings (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-122279).
Suppose that a user having logged in a job processing apparatus needs to leave the job processing apparatus while setting a job. In this case, the user logs out of the job processing apparatus. In the case of such a user, it is desirable that when the user logs into the job processing apparatus again, the user should take over the settings of the job that the user has made at the time of the previous login, and continue to set the job. On the other hand, suppose that after a user having logged in a job processing apparatus sets a job, the need to execute the job is eliminated. In this case, the user logs out of the job processing apparatus. In the case of such a user, it is desirable that when the user logs into the job processing apparatus again, the user should set a job from the beginning without taking over the settings of the job that the user has made at the time of the previous login.